1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a portable terminal apparatus which includes a liquid crystal display unit, such as a portable telephone and a portable information terminal (PDA).
2. Description of Related Art
Multifunction of a portable communication terminal apparatus such as a portable telephone has been progressed, and a product, which carries out data communication such as an electronic mail etc. in addition to voice telephone call, and which can browse information by accessing to various information providing servers, is in widespread use.
In case of carrying out voice telephone call by use of the suchlike portable communication terminal apparatus, a user puts his ear to a telephone receiving unit in which a receiver is disposed, and hears received voice of the other party in telephone call, and on the occasion of talking to the other party in telephone call, the user produces a sound to a telephone microphone unit in which a microphone was disposed. Also, in case of browsing data such as electronic mails and various information, a user has a housing, keeping it off from the body, and tries to take a look at various information such as characters and images which are displayed on a display unit.
In a portable communication terminal apparatus, disposed is a liquid crystal display unit having a liquid crystal display as a display unit in a general way. If the liquid crystal display unit is driven for the purpose of information display, there is such a case that a glass panel etc., which is disposed on a front face, vibrates depending on a drive system and drive frequency, to generate noises. Particularly, in recent days, miniaturization and thin-shaping of an apparatus has been progressed, together with size growing of the liquid crystal display unit, and also, there are many cases that high picture quality display is carried out, and therefore, heightened is such a possibility that vibration noises of the liquid crystal display unit and resonance noises of the housing are generated.
As described above, in the portable terminal apparatus including the liquid crystal display unit, there is such a case that a glass panel etc., which is disposed on a front face, vibrates depending on a drive system and drive frequency, to generate noises, and in particular, along with size-growing of the liquid crystal display unit, miniaturization and thin-shaping of the apparatus, high picture quality display and so on, a possibility that noises are generated is heightened. In a portable terminal apparatus having a voice telephone call function like a portable telephone, on the occasion that a user put his ear to a telephone receiver unit, the user worries about vibration noises of the liquid crystal display unit and resonance noises of the housing, so that there is such a fear that it poses a problem for a telephone call.
The invention is made in view of the above-described circumstance, and its object is to provide a portable telephone apparatus which is capable of satisfying both of securement of visibility of the display unit and suppression of noises at the time of telephone call etc. by use of a receiver and a microphone.